The present invention relates to a fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine of the type in which the fuel is metered in proportion to the flow rate of the intake air.
In the prior art fuel supply system of the type described, the flow rate of the intake air is converted into a mechanical displacement in response to which the opening area of a fuel metering slit is varied, whereby the fuel is metered in proportion to the flow rate of the intake air. However, the system for measuring the flow rate of the intake air (to be referred to as "the air metering system" in this specification for brevity) and the fuel metering system are interconnected with each other through a mechanical coupling, a lever or a linkage. As a result, the air-fuel ratio varies due to play between the component parts of the coupling means, their deflections, wear and deformations. In addition the prior art fuel system is disadvantageous in that there must be provided a relatively large space for housing such coupling means so that the fuel supply system itself becomes large in size.